


Il Cucchiaio Non Esiste

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bitterness, Bittersweet, Douglas Adams, Hugo Weaving - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Matrix - Freeform, Nerdiness, Sci-fi Quotes, Slash, Star Trek: TOS, Star Wars References, Television Watching, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Di’, J.A.R.V.I.S., ma se ti installassi il programma dell’Agente Smith nei circuiti?-<br/>Creare il Matrix. Mh. <br/>Neo ha impiegato dieci ore consecutive per imparare tutte le varietà di arti marziali, giusto? Bene, Anthony Edward Stark in dieci ore consecutive di lavoro può ricostruire digitalmente il globo terracqueo, Universo Espanso e Zona Negativa compresi, e ritagliarsi anche un po’ di tempo per insegnare al frullatore a cantare la Carmen di Bizet.</p>
<p>[Quando una buona dose di Nerdception e variegate divagazioni semi-serie sul Matrix ci mettono lo zampino] <br/>[Steve/Tony] [Clint/Coulson]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Cucchiaio Non Esiste

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Il Cucchiaio Non Esiste :.**

“ _Signor Anderson..”_  
 _Cazzo,_ Hugo Weaving con quella faccia seria fa impressione. Avesse guardato Isildur a quella maniera, diamine..! Saruman avrebbe ancora del cinghiale salato nelle cantine di Orthanc.   
Tony allunga la mano verso il tavolino e gli scoppi dei proiettili disegnano traiettorie liquide sul vetro del bicchiere, incuneandosi nei cubetti di ghiaccio affogati nel whiskey.   
Isildur se la sarebbe fatta  _letteralmente_  addosso se l’Agente Elrond si fosse messo a squadrarlo da dietro gli occhialetti neri. Perché è tutta questione di occhialetti neri, ovviamente -Ah, e non scordiamoci le sopracciglia arricciolate, quelle sono  _fondamentali._  Persino il Signor Spock ne sarebbe invidioso.  
Anche Agente si veste come Smith, adesso che ci pensa, ma Isildur e Neo probabilmente gli darebbero un buffetto sulla guancia invece di tenersi l’Unico o cominciare a tirare una sequela di calci e pugni che nemmeno Ken il Guerriero nei suoi giorni migliori.  
..Salvo poi ritrovarsi con la canna di una pistola alla tempia o la bocca di un gigantesco lanciafiamme dotazione S.H.I.E.L.D. - _Modello standard con aggiunta di macchina del caffè e stazione radio per far passare il tempo tra uno sparo e l’altro_ \- in posti che, per salvaguardare l’innocenza dei bambini in ascolto, sarà meglio non pronunciare.  
Che poi, Tony è consapevole di star amabilmente dialogando a senso unico con se stesso, ma, ehi, Pepper dice sempre che bisogna essere responsabili a partire con le piccole cose, quindi, d’accordo, iniziamo con una bella opera di censura preventiva.  
Pepper ne sarà felice, quasi quasi domani le porta delle fragole per festeggiare il mancato proferire della parola  _culo_  in relazione a..Ah, diavolo. Ha interrotto la striscia positiva. Di nuovo.  
E’ la terza volta in poco più di un’ora di film: lo spirito è forte, ma la carne è debole l’aiscrologia parecchio invitante.   
Cose che capitano.  
In effetti la somiglianza tra Smith e Agente è inquietante, sono quasi due gocce..Wow, wow, wow, fermi tutti. Altro che Life Model Decoy, Agente è un fottuto programma di Matrix! Complimenti, Agente Barton:  sempre detto io che al mondo non c’è nulla di più sensuale di un codice binario ben piazzato.  
Il liquore gli bruciacchia appena sulle labbra e Stark lo prende come il segno di star divagando un po’ troppo per il gusto snob delle sinapsi.   
-Di’, J.A.R.V.I.S., ma se ti installassi il programma dell’Agente Smith nei circuiti?-  
Creare il Matrix. Mh.   
Neo ha impiegato dieci ore consecutive per imparare tutte le varietà di arti marziali, giusto? Bene, Anthony Edward Stark in dieci ore consecutive di lavoro può ricostruire digitalmente il globo terracqueo, Universo Espanso e Zona Negativa compresi, e ritagliarsi anche un po’ di tempo per insegnare al frullatore a cantare la Carmen di Bizet.  
 _-Non può essere certo più imbarazzante di quando avete modificato il router centrale affinché decodificasse ogni dato in lingua Klingon, signore_  
Tony sorride da dietro le labbra del bicchiere, schioccando soddisfatto la lingua contro il palato.  
Una realtà dove non ci sono Piccoli Cervi con spropositate manie di grandezza, né divinità Asgardiane che trovano particolarmente  _perspicace_  ricaricare le batterie del telecomando con una scarica di fulmini contro il suddetto, riducendolo ad una brodaglia grassa di tasti e circuiti liquefatti. Mica male.  
Niente testate scandalistiche pronte a cacciarsi in affari che non le riguardano, starnazzando e cianciando idiozie circa la vita sessuale dello scapolo d’oro di New York –E quand’è che sarebbe diventato l’emulo genio miliardario playboy filantropo di Bruce Wayne? Ma andiamo. Lasciate il pipistrello a dormire a testa in giù, Tony Stark ha l’armatura cromata!  
-Parlavi con un accento  _delizioso,_ J.A.R.V.I.S.  _Worf_ sarebbe stato fiero di te-  
Insomma, non che a lui dia fastidio l’essere sulla prima pagina dei giornali, ma ci sono questioni e  _questioni_  che è lecito finiscano su carta stampata.   
Una realtà su misura avrebbe permesso alla parte  _privata_  della propria vita privata di rimanere tranquilla, di andare a cena fuori o al cinema; gli avrebbe concesso di camminare per la Fifth Avenue senza che la gente lo indicasse e si portasse una mano alla bocca e cominciasse a mormorare, sussurrare, bisbigliare e sbocconcellare teorie e ipotesi e supposizioni su chi Stark si trascinasse tra le lenzuola e perché, oh Santissimo Signore che Vivi nel Superattico Celeste, si stesse accompagnando  a  _quello_ , invece di essere a braccetto con Shayna Jo Afaisen -Shayna Jo Afaisen con cui,  _tra l’altro_ , aveva già avuto una piacevole dissertazione sull’anatomia umana alcuni anni prima. Chiusa parentesi.  
Anche se era più probabile che i nasi arricciati per  _quello_  fossero dovuti al fatto che se Tony Stark si accompagnava a  _quello_ ,  _quello_ non poteva più essere cristianamente e biblicamente diviso tra l’eterogenea comunità femminile di Manhattan. Una disdetta, vero?  
 _-Vuole che le prepari del_ Gagh,  _signore?-_  
Oh, sì. Più ci pensa, più l’idea del Matrix gli sembra parecchio invitante.  
Un mondo costruito tassello per tassello, una realtà dove l’opinione pubblica conta come e quando e solo  _se_ lui  _ordinava_  che dovesse contare in qualche modo. Strade infinite dove la gente volge gli occhi al cielo additando le pose da ballerina di un Superman in trasferta, piuttosto che concentrarsi su dita intrecciate o sguardi complici.   
Un codice in più, una sfilza di zero o di uno in meno, ed ecco! Lo sguardo degli  _altri_  si drizza a contemplare la caduta di un vaso di petunie, lasciandolo libero di baciare chiunque volesse senza doversi rifugiare in un vicolo buio, con un gatto spelacchiato a fare da guardone.   
Uno strusciarsi contro lo stomaco lo riconnette di malavoglia alla realtà: il pizzicorio della nuca sulla maglia, il collo che si inarca appena, la punta del naso a sfiorare le ginocchia, e Stark  riappoggia il bicchiere di whiskey sul tavolino.   
Steve è collassato per la stanchezza dopo appena una mezz’ora di film –Ad occhio e croce saranno le tre del mattino, per cui Tony un po’ lo capisce, anche se, diavolo, stanno guardando Matrix, mica Grey’s Anatomy. Tiene un braccio abbandonato oltre i cuscini del divano e  _Il vecchio e il mare_  sembra destinato a crollare dalle dita ormai insensibili approssimativamente tra tre, due, uno..  
-Keanu Reeves è già arrivato a Mordor?- borbotta con voce impastata, stropicciandosi l’angolo dell’occhio a punta di dita.  
-No, Rogers. Siamo al punto in cui il Signor Tumnus gli rivela di essere l’ultimo Cavaliere Jedi-  
-..Oh- Steve corruga la fronte, confuso, e lancia un’occhiata al televisore -E quanto manca alla parte dove lui e il Capitano Kirk prendono lo Stargate per Sconchiglioso Beta?  
 _Bhè_ , considera Tony, con una risata appena accennata sulle labbra e la mano a scostare una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte del compagno,  _Forse questo mondo non è tutto da buttare._  
 _..Anche se due paroline con Barton a proposito di Agente le voglio scambiare comunque, chissà che non riesca ad inserirmi nel suo sistema centrale e sostituire la divisa d’ordinanza con una camicia hawaiana._

**Author's Note:**

> Hanno passato Matrix su Sky e, boh, ho visto il facciotto di Hugo Weaving ed è uscita questa. Una Steve/Tony con accenni Clint/Coulson e pippe mentali corredate di (spero) una sentita ironia.  
> Tra l’altro, strapiena di citazioni di Nerd: da Il Signore degli Anelli a Star Trek (Spock, i Klingon, il signor Worf, l’ufficiale Klingon di Star Trek: The Next Generation, il Gagh, piatto tipico Klingoniano e il Capitano Kirk), con un pizzico dalle Cronache di Narnia, Star Wars, Stargate e Guida Galattica Per Autostoppisti (Il pianeta dei cuscini Sconchiglioso Beta). Ah, e non dimentichiamoci di ringraziare la preziosa (?) collaborazione di Bruce Wayne e Superman, direttamente dall’Universo DC.  
> NERDCEPTION IS THE WAY.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Ps: che poi, ho notato come Tony mi ispiri costantemente una narrazione a sproloquio.


End file.
